Wanda's World (film)
Wanda’s World is a musical film based on a off-broadway musical by Eric H. Weinberger. Set to be released in theater August 16, 2019. Summary The film is about of Wanda Butternut, the popular host of the hit TV talk show, Wanda’s World, where kids call in to get advice from Wanda to solve their problems. Wanda is beautiful, confident and always knows what to say… in her fantasy, but in real life, she is a middle school girl with a huge birthmark on her face, who is terrified to deal with the first day of school in a new town. Gradually, with the help of an extraordinary teacher, she overcomes incredible odds and learns to follow her own path. Plot The night before her first day of school in her new home of Cheese Valley, twelve-year-old Wanda Butternut is panicked. She copes with her fears by entering the safety of “Wanda’s World”, a TV talk show she has invented where she is its host and she gives awesome advice aided by her faithful dog and co-host, Spangles. “Caller Number Three” confesses that she has a terrible birthmark on her face. Wanda suggests that she cover it with makeup. Wanda’s mother interrupts her fantasy. She reminds Wanda that she has to get up early to put on her makeup. Wanda touches the birthmark on her cheek and responds despondently, “Mom, it doesn’t work anyway!” The next day, the halls at Cheese Valley Middle School are abuzz with the news that school heartthrob, Ty Belvedere, “like-likes” the leader of the girls’ clique, Jenny Hightower. Too busy with their gossiping, no one even notices Wanda who is desperately searching for her classroom. When she finally makes it to Spanish Class, Señorita Dinglederry begins to scold her for being late until the class see her birthmark. At lunch, as a joke, Jenny invites Wanda to sit with her and her clique, she pretends to befriend her. Wanda confesses that she’s very interested in becoming involved with the school TV channel. The girls drop Wanda and go wild when heartthrob, Ty Belvedere, appears. In Audio Visual class taught by Mr. Lemmings, Wanda is given the job of holding cue cards for the Cheese Valley News. On air, Jenny is the host. She introduces Alison Carmichael and Ty Belvedere who announce their candidacies for student council president. After the class, P.J. tells his buddies that he is sick of Ty and decides to run for president against Ty, vowing that he will bring him down by manipulating the hapless Wanda. She continues to work very hard in the TV production class and Mr. Lemmings rewards her by giving her the plum assignment of covering the big football game for School News Channel 23! Jenny is furious about this. After the game, Wanda rushes in for an interview but Jenny blocks her way. Surprisingly, P.J. sticks up for Wanda and tells her to go to Ty’s house to get her story. Timidly, Wanda approaches Ty and interviews him with her video cam in his backyard. His knee is very swollen and now Ty is panicked – fearing that he won’t be able to continue playing sports and live up to his brothers’ hero legacy. Hiding out in the bushes, the nefarious P.J and his buddies snap photos of Wanda and Ty in close proximity. After the interview, Ty asks Wanda if she is going to vote for him for student body president. He is shocked when she says she’s not sure. One of Ty’s campaign promises is to have “Pizza Fridays”. Wanda suggests that it is time for soy cheese to be introduced into Cheese Valley. Ty is impressed with Wanda and tells her so. She is very excited to have befriended the most popular guy in school, delevops a crush on him, and dreams of dancing with him at the Halloween party. Mr. Lemmings thinks Wanda’s interview with Ty was amazing. He offers Wanda her own show on School Channel 23! In the Girls Bathroom before the Halloween Dance, Wanda is feeling inadequate and is about to chicken out of going to the dance, but Ms. Dinglederry emerges from one of the stalls in full flamenco costume and encourages her to go. She tells Wanda she just needs a little bit of Spanish in her. Ty is too shy to ask Wanda to dance. When she does, Ty hesitates and P.J. and his cronies move in. They heckle him, saying they know he really “like-likes” BLOTCHES, the horrible name P.J. has invented for Wanda. They pressure Ty to admit he likes Wanda. Ty caves to peer pressure. Wanda flees the dance, humiliated and devastated. Mr. Lemmings sees her running out of the school. He inspires her to have the courage to face her considerable challenge. The next day, P.J. comes up with insults for BLOTCHES. To everybody’s amazement, Wanda stands up for herself. Ty witnesses the scene and sticks up for her, apologizing to her for his behavior the night before. He declares that Wanda is indeed his friend and renounces Jenny for her cruelty. Two weeks later, Wanda’s dream comes true! She is on the air with her very own show - “WANDA’S WORLD”. After the show, Wanda and Ty admits they like-likes each other and share a kiss and officially begin dating. Cast Kristen Li as Wanda Butternut Marshall Williams as Ty Belveder Jack Gleeson as Ethan TBA as P.J. Dunbar Peyton List as Jenny Hightower Brianna Hildebrand as Cory Bianca Santos as Meghan Mae Whitman as Alison TBA as Jake Sofia Vergara as Ms. Dingleberry Adam Levine as Mr. Lemmings Jack Black as Spangles Cameos Sandie Rosa as Female school student James Royce Edwards as Male school student Songs Orignial Songs # Wanda's World # No One Can Know # She's So Last Week # Cheese Valley Cheer # What's Not to Like # Operation Shutdown # Don't Mess With Me # Blow Them Away # Not Everyone Eats Cheese # Cheese Reprise # Diva Latina # Routine Halloween # A Face Like Mine # Wanda's World Finale Real Songs "Thriller" by Michael Jackson "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift Trivia * Sandie Rosa and James Royce Edwards who played Wanda and Ty in the original cast Wanda's World makes a speaking cameo appearance in the movie. * Unlike the off-broadway version where Wanda and Ty become best friends in the end, they become boyfriend and girlfriend at the end of the movie. Animated Spin-off TV Series Link to Wanda's World: The Animated Series After the film success in box office, The Cartoon Channel ordered a animated family-friendly series based on the movie entitled, "Wanda's World: The Animated Series". The series will take place where the film left off where Wanda adjust to her life in Cheese Valley and helps people with their problems while facing problems of her own like dating, bullying, friendship and inner beauty. Sandie Rosa who played Wanda in the off-broadway version and who made a speaking cameo appearance in the movie will return to voice Wanda, John DiMaggio will replace Jack Black for the voice of Spangles, while everyone else from the movie will respire their roles in the series. The series will be on The Cartoon Channel on November 8, 2019. Rating This movie is rated PG-13 for partying, language, some rude humor, and some thematic elements.Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Films Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Musical Films Category:Musicals Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Category:Broadway musicals Category:Teen Drama Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Films about bullying Category:Rated PG-13 movies